Is It Wrong For Me To Love You?
by Punkcat17
Summary: Emily is a young teenage girl who falls asleep one day and gets captured by Mister Dark. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a cell and gets recused by Rayman. After meeting everyone, she is taken on a journey to defeat Mister Dark to get home. But will she choose to go home, or will love change her mind? I need to start learning how to write summerys lol XD
1. Chapter 1

Is It Wrong For Me To Love You?

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped and a Bad First Impression**

**Hi there everyone here is another story and I plan to make it good. Anyway this is a Rayman Fanfic and I need to think of a name for the girl (any suggestions, review me). Well here it is XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rayman or any of the characters =) that's all. **

I was wondering around my house, walking into the various rooms and basically just trying to kill time. My parents had left on important business and my brother was out with his friends, so that meant I was alone and was left with practically nothing to do. After awhile I started to get bored and randomly decided to switch on the TV in my room.

There was a programme about gardening, which I wasn't really interested in and slowly I could feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep. The last thing I saw was a cloaked figure coming towards me and suddenly it all went black.

When I finally woke up, I noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore, but instead I was in some kind of cell. A loud cackling sound came from outside the cell and then I saw a shadowed figure in the distance coming towards me.

"Who are you?!" I said, a little too loud.

"Now, now, there's no need to be like that. My name is Mister Dark and you have something I need". He laughed evilly.

"Mister Dark? I don't know you and I don't have anything you could possibly need". I grabbed at the cage trying to see if there were any loose polls that I could break to get free.

"Feisty aren't you, but that's not going to help you. It's pointless to try and escape!"

"What do you want from me?!" At this point I had practically given up hope of ever escaping this place. "I'm just normal human girl! There are probably thousands around here!"

"Hah! This is the glade of dreams, there's everything here but humans! That's why you're so important. Could you image how happy the people of this place would be to meet you?"

"So you brought me here to help everyone?"

"You stupid girl! I'm not interested in helping the people, I want to rule the people and your rare essence will help me take control of the heart of the world and destroy the glade of dreams for me to create the glade of darkness!" (Cue lots of evil laughing lol)

I was confused. What is the heart of the world and what is this place called the glade of dreams? I was just about to speak again, when suddenly something came bursting through the wall, sending rocks flying everywhere. When the dust cleared I could just about make out what it was that smashed the wall. It was some sort of person...no wait, maybe not, it didn't have any limbs or a neck and it had a weird hairstyle. What the heck was this thing?

"Mister Dark! I heard that you were planning to destroy the glade again. You should know by now that I won't let that happen" the thing stated loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Rayman, you fool, you think you can stop me this time? I finally have the one thing that even you can't destroy, or should I say won't destroy, HAHAHAHAHA!" Right now, I was already thinking that there was defiantly no chance of me getting back home. If this thing was here to save me, then I was doomed to stay here forever.

"Yeah right! You always say that, but nothing ever changes! So, where is it then?"

"Over there". Mister Dark pointed to the cell I was in.

The thing named Rayman turned around to see the "it" he was talking about. When he saw me his mouth practically dropped open as he stared at me in awe. I found myself slightly blushing from him staring at me and I was just thinking how cute he was until he came out of his daze and said: "That thing! Seriously?! Ok you have officially lost it! What the heck can she do, slap everyone? That's it; it's time I knocked that smirk of your face".

"Bring it on!"

And with that, Rayman and Mister Dark broke out into a fight, leaving me to recover from what was just said.

"(That thing, THAT THING! Who the heck does he think he is! How dare he? And to think I actually thought he was cute! What a jerk!)" I was really angry and to busy thinking to myself to notice that someone had opened up the cell and was now carrying me to who knows where. I came to my senses and was about to scream, but someone covered my mouth.

"Hey, calm down! You're safe now. That will teach Mister Dark to…"

"SLAP"

I felt myself falling to the ground and when I landed I could see Rayman lying near a tree holding his cheek, or at least I thought it was his cheek. He was so strange looking I couldn't tell what body parts he had. Just then he got up and shouted "What the heck was that for!"

"You deserved it! That's what you get for calling me a thing and making it out that I'm just a weak little girl! Who do you think you are anyway?!" I was getting ready to slap him again, but he grabbed my arm before my hand made contact with his face again.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" I screamed

"You know for a girl, you're pretty feisty. What are you supposed to be anyway?" he let go of my arm.

"I'm a human. Haven't you ever seen one before?

"No not really, what's a human?

I sighed. Where I came from, the whole world was practically filled with humans, but yet here I am in a place that I didn't even know existed and to make it worse there weren't any human here. I was getting really annoyed, so I decided to ask him: "Is there anyone here who can help me get home?"

"Well that depends, no one here as ever heard of humans so I don't think anyone would know where they live. I could take you to the fairy council though. Maybe they can help"

"That's fine" I sighed again.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh no, of course not! Why would I be? It's not like you called me anything that would upset me"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry for making you angry" he said calmly, but I could tell he was getting angry with me.

"Whatever. Let's just go already"

"Fine"

And so I was now trekking through the woods with some weird looking guy who I really didn't like right now. Where we're going, I don't know but somewhere inside me, I was hoping that it would lead me home. Little did I know that it would only lead me into more trouble and to some things that I knew I was never going to like, but we'll see how that turns out.

**There we go people =) my first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review me plz and give me some name ideas (I have one in mind but I want to hear from you =). Much appreciated thanks.**

**P.S. Don't review if you are going too tell me it sucks or that you didn't like it because I don't care. I like it and that's all that matters =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Is It Wrong For Me To Love You?**

**Chapter 2- Fairies, Glutes and New Hope**

**A/N: Hey guys =) Yes chapter 2 is finally here! This is the chapter where she finally meets all of Rayman's friends. Thanks for all your reviews on my last chapter, your support is really appreciated =) Enjoy my second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rayman or any of the other characters. I only own Emily.**

What's wrong with me?! One minute I'm sleeping in my room and now I'm walking through a ridiculously long and never-ending forest with some guy/thing that I just met yesterday! Am I really that stupid and naïve to follow god knows what, to who knows where? I've got to stop thinking about this, right now I need to think about how I'm going to get home.

"Hey, are you ok back there? You seem to be thinking a lot about something, so what's wrong? Rayman asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be thinking so much would I?!" I shouted.

"Are you still angry at me? I said I was sorry and anyway I didn't mean anything by it"

"Whatever, are we there yet or not? I asked coldly. I was starting to get impatient.

"Yeah, yeah almost. Stop complaining will you!" He was getting angry too.

We were still walking though this endless forest and I was really getting sick of seeing: tree, branch, tree oh and look a load more trees. Argh! I've had enough of…

"RAYMAN!"

Suddenly from out of nowhere, came this big giant frog thing! Of course, my human instincts kicked in and I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAYMAN WHAT THE HECK IS THAT GIRL?!" The thing also screamed.

"Me! What about you? What the heck are you supposed to be?!"

"Oh right, my name is Globox. It's nice to meet you weird looking lady" He said smiling.

Great, two insults in one day. I must be getting a reputation around here. Is everyone around here as rude as these two?

"Hey Globox, where you been buddy?" Rayman said.

"Me and Uglette just came back from our trip to the swamp. Hey Rayman, is this lady your new girlfriend?

"Hell no! I would never be that rude, uncaring freak's girlfriend" I yelled. I can't believe that frog thing would ever think something like that.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to be so rude! I said I was sorry about three times now, I'm not gonna say it again" Rayman stated. His face turned to sadness and if I had noticed, I probably would have felt guilty for saying it.

"Ok, if she's not your girlfriend, then why is she following you?" Globox asked.

"I'm taking her to the Fairy Glade. Maybe they can help her get back to wherever she came from."

"Hey, can I come too? Please?!"

"Sure"

"Oh by the way, what's your name lady?"

"It's Emily" I said.

We finally continued on our way to the Fairy Glade (Wherever that is) with the new addition of Globox, who I found out from the hours of talking, is a glute, not a frog. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, we came to a clearing, with a building right on the edge, which I assumed was the Fairy Glade.

"Is this the Fairy Glade?" I asked, my eyes filled with hope.

"Yep, I'll let Betilla know were here" He said.

At last! I can't believe how long it took to get to one place! I really hope this Betilla person can help me.

"Hello there, you must be Emily, I'm Betilla. Rayman told me all about you and how you got here" Betilla said, smiling.

Wow! That was fast, I should thank him later. "So can you help me?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I don't have the power to send you back home, but the Fairy Priestess might"

Will I never get home?! All I want is to have my normal life back, but I don't think I'm ever getting out of here. Why did I ever fall asleep? What's mum going to say when she finds me gone? Ugh, I don't want to think about it anymore.

"Hey, come on, don't cry! I promise I'll get you home" Rayman tried to comfort me, but I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to be with my family again, and I just wanted to be alone right now.

"Please, don't cry my dear, there is a way for you to return home" A voice said.

"Huh, wh..who's there?" I stuttered, tears still welling in my eyes.

"It's alright. I am the Fairy Priestess, who rules over the entire Glade of Dreams. I can tell you how you can get home, but I can't take you there myself" She spoke so nicely, wait, she knows how I can get home!

"Tell me! Please! I have to know, NOW!" I was desperate.

"Ok dear, now listen carefully: To get back home, you need to defeat, the one who brought you here and afterwards you will be granted one wish. Use it to send yourself back home"

"WHAT! She can't defeat Mister Dark! I've lost count of the amount of times I've tried!" Rayman shouted.

"Then maybe you can go with her, if she can't defeat him herself, then maybe you can do it together"

"But…fine, I'll help her"

I was so happy! I didn't care how we did it, but I was determined to defeat Mister Dark. I had to get home no matter what! Also, I don't know why, but I'm think I'm starting to take a liking to Rayman. When I get a chance I am defiantly going to thank him.

"So, how do we get there?" I asked.

"Rayman knows the way, just follow him"

"Um, yeah, about that…I forgot again heh, heh"

"And just how many times have you been there? Honestly Rayman, you always forget" Betilla said, crossly.

"I'm sorry Betilla, but It's been awhile since I was last there"

"Um, actually it was only two hours ago" I said.

"Oh…heh, I guess I'm losing my mind" Rayman said, embarrassed.

"That's enough now. Here, Murphy will show you the way" The Fairy Priestess pointed to a green bug type thing. I was grateful for what everyone was doing to help, but it kind of felt weird going off to defeat someone with a bunch of things, to put it nicely anyway.

"Hey, so is everyone ready or not?" Murphy said, getting impatient.

"Haha, yeah, lets go" I was crying again, but this time, they were tears of joy. I was so happy to have met them all and I'm so happy for all their help.

"Miss Emily, please take this. I really hope you make it home safely"

"Thank you ma'am, I will"

"Hey are you coming? You want to go home don't you?" Rayman yelled.

"Wait for me!" I shouted after him.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up. "Oh right, Rayman?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thank you for everything you've done for me"

"You…your welcome" He said, blushing.

And so begins our journey to Mister Dark's lair. All I had on my mind right now was home and how everyone must be feeling. I wonder if they've noticed that I'm gone? For now at least, I just need to focus on getting there.

Back at the Fairy Glade however, the Fairy Priestess seemed to be having second thoughts on what the outcome would be.

"So, do you really think they will defeat him?" Betilla asked.

"I think they will, I just don't think that she will choose to go home when the time comes" The Fairy Priestess said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Lets just say that love can change anyone, even if they are so determined to achieve their original goal"

"Yes, I think being around Rayman will change her mind too"

"We can only hope she chooses the right path"

Little did they know that lurking in the shadows, was Mister Dark's henchmen…and he had heard all of it.

**Oooohhhh! Cliff-hanger XD I am so happy with how this turned out. I'm not writing any of this down by the way, it all comes out of my mind. No planning involved. Review me please! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-First Kiss and a Second Kidnapping**

**Woo XD! Chapter three is here! Sorry for not posting sooner =(. I have a job now and I never have enough time to post. Here it is and I hope you like it =). P.S I'm gonna start bring the romance part into the story now X3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except my OC).**

Running as fast as he could, Mister Dark's henchman was determined to get back and tell his master of the girl's plan to destroy him. Finally he reached the castle and rushed to his masters chambers.

"MASTER!"

"YOU IDIOT! Don't shout! What could be so important that you would even think about risking your miserable life for?!" Mister Dark shouted. His henchman cowered in fear.

"I...I'm sorry master…I...I didn't mean t...to, it's just that Rayman…"

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT RAYMAN!?" The poor guy was practically begging inside that his master didn't kill him.

"H...he and t...th...the girl are c...co...coming t...to destroy y...y...you" he said, shaking like mad.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT LIMBLESS FOOL THINKS HE CAN DEFEAT ME!? HE TRIED SO MANY TIMES AND I'M STILL HERE! HENCHMAN!"

"Yes sire?"

"GO AND TEACH RAYMAN A LESSON! But make sure you bring the girl to me…unharmed, got it? He asked.

"Yes sire". There was an extremely long pause…(Cricket noises lol).

"Well?"

"Well what sire?"

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GO YOU PATHETIC IMBERSILE!"

Mister Dark cast a fire spell and burnt his henchman. His henchman ran out the door screaming like mad. The door slammed and Mister started talking to himself.

"Try if you must Rayman, but it will end the same way as before. I will get that girl and there won't be a thing anyone can do to stop it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Somewhere deep inside Clearleaf Forest…

"Were lost aren't we?" I said.

"Were not lost, the way to the darklands is this way…or was it this way?"

"Yeah…" I sighed "Were lost…"

I can't believe this! I've been here for a day, I think, and I've gotten lost about…four, no five times at least.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What?" Rayman said.

"It's getting dark; don't you think we should find some shelter soon?"

"Yeah, ok we can sleep in that tree". Great, I'm reduced to sleeping in a tree now…it can't get any worse…

"Hey Rayman?" Oh no I forgot about him.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why are we even going to the darklands anyway?"

"Uhh…good question…"

"YOU FORGOT ALREADY!" I was furious. How could he forget so quickly? Did he even care?

"To be honest…I wasn't really listening"

"Oh come on! Ok listen carefully: we are going to defeat Mister Dark so I can get back home, got it?" I gave him an evil look making sure that he had.

"Yeah we got it" they both said, getting scared.

We climbed up the tree and each found a spot to sleep on. Rayman and Globox slept together and I slept right against the tree's trunk. Sitting on my own made me think back to my family. God I missed them right now. I guess the saying's true: you never really do know what you have until it's gone. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard Rayman talking in his sleep.

"No Emily! Don't go please! I really like you so please stay with me! Your family will be alright without you" He must be having a nightmare.

"Rayman…" I guess that's another true saying: don't judge a book by its cover. I really didn't think he cared so much about me.

"Emily?" He was still sleeping, but I decided to answer him anyway.

"Yes Rayman?" I said.

"Can I kiss you?" I blushed. Is he really saying these things?

"Of course" I didn't expect anything to happen…I was wrong. He sat up like a zombie, still sleeping and made his way towards me. I was scared, but happy. He felt my arm and when he decided that it was me he tilted my head up and gave me a quick, but sweet kiss on my lips. It burned. When he left to go back to his original spot, my lips suddenly felt cold. I don't know why, but I felt kind of sad when the feeling had gone. I was feeling lonely so I went over to Rayman and Globox and slept with them. I guess I'm really getting to understand them.

(Rustle, Rustle)

The constant rustling coming from the bushes was preventing me from falling asleep.

(Rustle, Rustle)

"Who or what would be sneaking around at this hour?" I thought to myself. I wasn't long before I found out. Mister Dark's henchman leapt out of the bushes and pushed me out of the tree. He caught me and through me in a bag. I managed to let out a scream before he closed it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! RAYMAN, GLOBOX! HELP ME!"

"Be quiet! If Rayman wakes up then I will have to drop you because there is no way I can take him on myself" he knocked me in the head and I blacked out. I really hoped that they heard me scream.

Because what would happen to me if they didn't?

**Yay ****ano****ther chapter is finally finished =D. I****t felt like a lifetime. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this, but that won't stop me from updating it. I plan to make this at least 20 chapters, maybe more. Review please =) and thanks for reading.**


End file.
